1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a secure, cross-domain information exchange capability. The Collaborate-Access-Browse (CAB) Cross-Domain Solution (CDS) component enables high-side users to browse low-side material with the same privileges as any other low-side user. The Assured File Transfer (AFT) CDS allows the high-side user to initiate file transfers from the low side to the high side so the browser-found data can be manipulated on the high side if needed. AFT provides for a bi-directional file exchange. High-side users can also initiate a file exchange from their high side to the low side, assuming the file contains only the appropriately classified information.
2. Description of Related Art
In the late 1990s, the Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) procured a Cross-Domain Solution (CDS) to permit users on the Joint Staff Integrated Network-Top Secret (JSIN-T) to communicate with users on the Joint Staff Integrated Network-Secret (JSIN-S). This component-based solution, termed CyberShield, provided JCS with operational functionality to permit connectivity. In early 2005, the CyberShield device became inoperative. Other component-based solutions that have been identified as possible replacements have failed to provide the needed security functionality for the overall system. The JCS challenged the National Security Agency (NSA) with providing a solution to furnish the applicable security while not impinging on current business practices (e.g., unrestricted browsing using HTTP and sharing files between domains).